Baroquen Family
by PreviouslyTorpe
Summary: Here's a short oneshot that I typed in like twenty minutes! It's what happened after Sir Crocodile was put six feet under. Mr. 5 is the main character, and kinda OOC. This isn't accurate, it's just for a laugh or two. Happy Thanksgiving Y'all!


**Okay, I just wrote this for no reason really. It's a weird resemblance I noticed. I know that there is no way for this the be accurate, but I thought it would be a pretty funny one-shot. It takes place after the evil Crocodile, (A.K.A. Mr. 0) of Baroque Works, has "moved on", and his followers are slowly being recovered, uncovered, and put in the brig. Once again, this is so not accurate, so not a word. This idea just popped into my head, and I thought it'd be funny. So, enjoy! And Happy ThanksGiving!  
**  
**Disclaimer: You know, if I did own One Piece, this wouldn't be a **Fan-**Fiction. Now would it?**  
**  
**The streets were wet and muddy. Not a single grain of sand lay dry, nor did a single person complain about it. 

Alabasta, once again, had a feeling of wholeness. Granted, most of the great, desert, city still remain in ruin, all was at peace... kind of. At least the Rebels and the Royals were no longer at war. All the residents lived in peace, since the city became the final resting place of Crocodile, the sandy fiend!

But, one family still was torn apart.

The Baroque Works agents were all hand cuffed, and being told their rights, the few they had left. There were so many, that many of the Naval Commanders and officers were called in to book the criminals.

Ms. Valentine gave a struggle. "No! I refuse to go down like this! It isn't fair! I don't deserve this! Ugh! Stop it now! This is not funny! Two Hundred Kilos!" Six officers tried to push the woman onto the Navy Ships, whom was now sitting on the ground, swearing at her handcuffs.

"Good luck moving me! Kya ha ha ha h- HEY! NOT FAIR!" She screamed as a crane picked her up and placed her on the ship.  
The other agents weren't as, 'spirited'. They knew it was the end. Jail, and from their charges, they'll be locked up for twenty-five years, to life.

The only other ones that put up any struggle were the Unluckies. But, because of the circumstances, they were put into a pet rehabilitation program. They would have preferred jail. Being put in cages, and having electric collars around the necks, and begging for treats, wasn't much of their thing.

"I've been beaten. Looks like _he_ was on the winning side. I just gotta see him once more though."

One Baroque agent looked through the crowd of fugitives and officers. He squinted in the sunlight. If only his shades weren't missing a lens. _Why does the sun have to be so bright... and in a rain storm?! Come on!_  
_  
_He sneered at the sight of Ms. Valentine resisting. _Friendship is weakness. _He thought. He never helped his partner, unless ordered to do so by Sir Crocodile himself.

The man shivered from being cold; how ironic, after all, he _is_ in a desert. His fairly large, and drenched coat didn't really help. His wild hair sagged, and he coughed, followed by a sneeze, and accidentally blew up a boulder he was next to.

"Mr. 5 I presume." A Commander said. He had a pinstriped suit, and a large black mustache. "Come this way. You have the ri-"   
"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Mr. 5 interrupted. He knew his rights, once again, the very few of them left.

The man led Mr. 5 to the boat without another word. It was Mr. 5 who broke the silence, "Do you perhaps, know where Commander Brandnew is?"

"Why yes, is it important that you see him?" Asked the Commander.

Mr. 5 nodded his head, "Yes. Take me to him."

"I must be out of my mind," the man said and gave in, with his ever so slight Latin accent. On his wrist, he revealed a small snail transponder. "Commander Brandnew, this is Commander Cortes, come in."

The small snail head came to life, and said in a deep voice, "What it is? I'm looking for someone!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I have a prisoner who claims to have business with you. We're aboard the fifth ship."

The snail paused, as if pondering, then replied, "I'll be there in a minute."

In short time, Commander Brandnew was in front of the two. "Commander, could you leave us for a moment." "Sir, yes, sir!" Cortes saluted and walked away.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Mr. 5 removed his busted shades, and stared at the man. Then, he lunged to the floor and tried to hug the man's left leg, despite his handcuffs and shouted,

"Daddy!"

A pause and then "…Billy?!"

**How was that?! I'm hoping you guys enjoyed this random bit of randomness! (I'm not ever gonna bother asking for reviews, because I'm ignored anyways.) I wrote this because I think Commander Brandnew and Mr. 5 look alike! SERIOUSLY! If you don't believe me, just look on page 110 in volume 11!**

Dude! It's creepy!

**And yes, I know that there are no cranes in Alabasta.**

**Rivermoore's Horse: No you didn't.**

**...Maybe. Well, nevermind. I can only imagine what it would look like, if Mr. 5 really did glomp Commodore's leg. I think that's all...**


End file.
